A linear drive circuit for LED lighting is simple in structure, and works at power frequency without high frequency interference, which is favored by consumers.
In recent years, LEDs have been widely used as a lighting source, and a new trend is to develop LEDs capable of adjusting both illuminance and CCT as the requirements for LEDs increase and the LED technology develops. In the existing linear drive LED lighting, the drive circuit is unable to achieve the adjustment of both the illuminance and the CCT. However, in this application, the linear drive circuit and the CCT adjustment circuit are compatible in a control circuit, so that the illuminance can also be adjusted at the same time. The CCT is adjusted by a switch, which may or may not involve a memory function. Therefore, the present invention is significantly different from the existing circuits.